nimblequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner Page
This is a small guild to help beginners tackle Nimble Quest. Made by ZamiceShadowLord. As this guild is writin by one person, there will be person experiences. Leader When you start, you will have to select a hero to be the leader who you play as. Each hero has a differnt fighting style so it is more than likely that you will find one you are comfortable with. Levels To play the game, you will have to defeat all the monsters on the levels. You also unlock a new hero each time you pass a level for the first time. http://nimblequest.wikia.com/wiki/Levels for a bigger and more detailed list. LevelName & Number: Monster Amount :Hero unlocked Forest I: 15 Monsters :Boomey Graveyard I: 30 Monsters :Bones Sewer I: 45 Monsters :Gizmo Courtyard I: 60 Monsters :Uther Castle I: 75 Monsters :Arcane Dungeon I: 90 Monsters :Slash The Depths I: 105 Monsters :Ember Forest II: 120 Monsters :Faenel Graveyard II: 135 Monsters :Ezora Sewer II: 150 Monsters :Gurzog Courtyard II: 165 Monsters :Kishi Castle II: 180 Monsters :Hydra Dungeon II: 195 Monsters :Bolas The Depths II: 210 Monsters : -- Gems As you play Nimble Quest, you will come across green and blue gems. This is one of the two currencies used. The blue gems are rarer and are worth more. BUT DID YOU KNOW that with each gem you collect, your leader heals slightly (you heal more with blue gems). Gems can be spent on upgrades for items or your heros. Tokens Tokens is the second currency used in Nimble Quest and apear to be a golden coin. Tokens are used to buy buffs, skip levels or gain heros for the level your on. They are really rare to get from a monster but it's still possible. Fin Hero Upgrades Hero Upgrades are shown as stars, 3 stars in the maximum and 0 is the minimum. With each star, your character unlocks a new perk and changes in appearance slightly. Example: Arther's 3rd star is Heal On Hit which means with every hit he lands, will heal him. His appearance from 0 Stars to 1 Stars is a golden rim on his armour. His appearance from 1 Stars to 2 Stars is a purple gem in the rim of his helmet as well as his weapon becoming striped purple and gold. Second Hero Depending on you good your reaction and reflexes are, you may find that the second hero in your party ends up being hit the most. My second hero tends to be Aricane, who has a weak defence, and as I have a good dodging skill he ends up getting hit by most pf the enemy ranged attacks. Item Upgrades Spending gems, you can buy upgrades for the items that pop up from monsters in the game. The chests spawns in gems though out the level. More gems are spawned by upgrading. The red potion heals your party. More health is restored by upgrading. The swords increase your attack speed. Lasts longer by upgrading. The magnet makes all gems slide towards you. Lasts longer by upgrading. The bomb explodes, damaging all monsters within its range. Increases range by upgrading. The shield will protect you against wall crashes and monsters. Increases shield strength by upgrading. The ice will temporally disable all monsters. Lasts longer by upgrading. If you want a run to get as many gems as you can, upgrade the chest and the magnet. If you want to get a long lasting run, upgrade the potion and the shield. If you tend to get hit a lot and die quickly, upgrade the potion, the bomb and the shield. If your attacks tend to miss, upgrade the bomb and the swords to have a rapid attack with a higher hit chance.